<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>绳索 by Seeeef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797408">绳索</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef'>Seeeef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森翻出来一段钩索。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>绳索</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是我写过最黏糊的brujay了，甜甜贴贴。趁在更新打脸之前先贴一下。</p>
<p>注意⚠️：不科学窒息play和不算数的一会儿束缚。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他打开了箱子。</p>
<p>不是轮胎，那个轮胎也不至于让他特地腾一个或定制个箱子来安置。不如说那是需要展示出来的战利品，不应藏在哪里。</p>
<p>也不是任何值得存放或隐藏的东西，这番翻箱倒柜不过是因为他想起那东西或许是遗落在这个箱子里了。</p>
<p>布鲁斯没有给他什么东西，实物的，日常用品之外的，值得纪念的那种。有也放在存封于大宅的旧屋里了，阿尔弗雷德可能把那些都封了箱，腾出一个失去了居住者气息的客房。但韦恩宅中倒也不需要那么多客房，暂时将记忆移存别处罢了。</p>
<p>总之，杰森并没有在刻意寻找那些过去的回忆或象征，虽然在能够给布鲁斯带来刺痛的时候他非常乐于这么做。</p>
<p>是条钩索枪的绳索。</p>
<p>已经足够陈旧了，有些刺出来的细毛，看上去确实是多次承重又在建筑间高速摩擦过。杰森没想着再去扯动它，倒不是质量的问题，作为保障生命的道具，过了五六年也不至于轻易拉断。没有附着让绳索发挥作用的发射器，也卸去了合金钩头，除了结实以外也只是普通的绳子而已。但在两端已有扯断的痕迹，不规则地斜着，长度也比正常使用的要短些。好像是因为暂作支点的天台被哪个无趣的反派下了手脚，所幸蝙蝠侠迅速把他捞进了披风，他还忍不住顶了句自己能想到办法降落再跟上。倒不是用急于证明自己的青少年的语气。</p>
<p>他有些想不起来当时是为什么鬼使神差地留下这条绳子了，显然不是为了模仿神奇女侠将之别在腰间，他们作为蝙蝠的时候总是效率实用派。但他就是收了起来。</p>
<p>布鲁斯并不总是盯着他的一举一动，度过了罗宾试用期，在事业和人身安全上都取得了布鲁斯的信任后，他便像放任孩子的父亲般任他四处晃悠了。不过不要耽误学习和夜间搭档。这意味着他能够瞒着布鲁斯建立自己的秘密收藏。一根绳子，没什么意义，但是没了头尾也没有标志，即便放在自己这边也不会有任何暴露身份的危险。钩索并不算常见的街头遗落品，要说收藏价值多少是值得的。所以某次路过旧房子，他把这绳子甩了进去，没有惊动代为看守的人。</p>
<p>这条破旧的道具被放到箱内没多久，就被新的藏品所覆盖了，但杰森此时才想起来，这说明这件事发生得还算早，在那短暂的几年快乐的开端，他才会连一段断绳也要赋予什么意义收起来。也许就是过于短暂了，对他来说都足够印象深刻，也没有太遥远的实感。就像这次它突兀地出现在自己的脑海中，让他想碰碰运气，发现当时的心血来潮都还好好地留在这儿。倒是韦恩宅中真的带有他个人标记的文字或记录，他就不再需要取回了。</p>
<p>实际上翻了这么半天他也不知道怎么处理，看一看再塞回去？或者干脆把其中看着属于垃圾堆的小物件清理了？这根绳怕是也算作一个，他们早已换上不知道结实多少倍又加了多少层防侵蚀的加强绳索。</p>
<p>这让他想起塔利亚送的那把匕首。他当然不会用旧时的残缺的绳去磨刀，那可是连更新后的钩索也能轻易割断的锋利程度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>算了，他暂时无暇处置，布鲁斯就要到了。</p>
<p>杰森还是邀请了布鲁斯来到他决定定居的地方。不过关系到他们无法控制的哥谭疯子们，他也不确定是不是能居留到足以称作定居的时长，但既然在地震或时不时的轰炸中都保存了下来，旧居的生命力可能和他一样顽强，他就总能归来。拆完布鲁斯的礼物，随意找了些事打发时间，他决心破坏此前在天台遥望的默契——不是他亲自设计的戏剧性就没那么有趣了——直率地用杰森的身份向养父打了通电话，像普通家人一般发出参观新居的邀请。当然搬来搬去从来没有任何联络只等布鲁斯自己发现已经不太普通了。</p>
<p>布鲁斯踏进这个街区他就收到了提醒，门没有锁，但他还是在礼貌得生疏或者说正如布鲁西的三声叩门后起身迎接。</p>
<p>“真高兴我们能够走正门碰面一次。都没戴面具。”</p>
<p>布鲁斯只叫了声他的名字表示招呼，将礼节性祝福的起泡酒搁在他认为是吧台的柜子上。那其实只是进出门随手放东西的地方，但杰森没有提醒，只保持着和缓的态度，看布鲁斯转化为蝙蝠侠的神态审视着这间屋子。</p>
<p>“你知道我可以给你直接介绍的。”</p>
<p>“没有我实际看过保险，”他微微昂头，让杰森顺着他的视线看向天花板一角，“一个死角，但你不可能没注意到，是还没完成安装。”</p>
<p>他当然不会使用“看了才安心”或是猜测的语气，常规的蝙蝠侠式评价，为此感到安心的人是杰森。“嗯哼，打算换一个高级的上去。”</p>
<p>这会儿布鲁斯倒是露出一丝困惑了。“我以为你会在一切都安置好后再让我过来。既然你打算让我从正门进来的话。”第二句话让他挑了挑眉。这不仅是指安全设备，而是包括扔在一边的旧箱子和单独放在外边地上的那根绳子。</p>
<p>“就算你趁这个时候加一点自己的设备我也会发现的，所以没什么区别，今晚我就会安好，再给你解除一二三道限制麻烦死了，下次直接走窗户吧。”虽然从天台进显然会有更多层防护，防火防盗防最爱蹬着厚底靴破窗而入的无公德义警。</p>
<p>不过是没什么目的的闲话，布鲁斯现在终于习惯了杰森对他的说话方式，再环顾了一圈。</p>
<p>“别看了，这里没放多少武器，散落在各处的武器库了，我很好奇你要花多久找全。”</p>
<p>布鲁斯其实又忍不住以父亲的态度看着孩子生活的地方。可能是刚搬进来的缘故，没什么应当散乱堆放的日用品，腾出来的书架有些空，比他之前看过的杰森的暂住处更像是临时落脚般，称得上乱的只有那个底部都裂了缝的纸箱。</p>
<p>他留了点心思听着话。“确定了六个，为了覆盖哥谭你至少需要十个武器库，但除去之前惯用且已经告诉我的三个，你应该暂时没有时间完成那么多，有一些现在只是选定了位置吧。”</p>
<p>“好吧，我是不会告诉你答案正误的，但当然还有你没提到的。”杰森夸张地举起手，扑通一声瘫坐到沙发里。</p>
<p>“那堆东西是什么？”布鲁斯没有急着并排坐下，拿起了那根绳子，端详了一会儿。“断了的钩索？至少是……你作为罗宾时的旧款了，你留在这边的？”</p>
<p>他也不知道怎么解释，布鲁斯往往需要一个有逻辑的答案，但重点是他也不知道为什么做这种事，虽然这对布鲁斯而言已经是无所谓答案的聊天了，但杰森还是感到一种需要给出回答的任务，这让他挠了挠头。“就是之前有一次被弄断了，没有掉，落在我肩上，干脆扔在了这里，我今天才发现。”</p>
<p>对方莫名松了口气。“我还以为这是你选定的道具。”</p>
<p>“什么？？？不是！真要的话不如选现在的版本，还更光滑些。”被一言震惊的红头罩有些脸上发热，他倒是真心计划普通地展示一下住处，吃个饭或怎样，没有想引到限制级的发展上。不，他们确实很久没有正常的无面具交流了，有也是那样的情况，布鲁斯会产生误解也不足为奇。</p>
<p>这么一说他便控制不住设想了，为了拉动超出强壮成年男性的重量，绳索采用了极韧的材质，这也使它在断裂或磨旧之后产生的刺是无法泡软的，完全不适合接触皮肤的材质，应该没几分钟就会留下红痕，挣动两下就能刮破薄皮。现在的更软更光滑些，物理扯断后断面也是整齐的，反正不管是哪种都无法用人力直接振断。该死，布鲁斯应该没预计到这也能让他兴奋。</p>
<p>“如果是在你身上的话……”杰森站了起来，拎起绳子的另一端，没有施力，让中间的一段自然垂落在二人手握的部分之间。</p>
<p>布鲁斯微微叹了一口气。“去消毒，隔着衣服系在靠近手腕的小臂上。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手感还是相差很多，为了防止射出后带着他们弹动不方便定位，钩索在较小的力道下几乎无法表现出弹性，比常规的绳缚专用难拉扯多了。但好在布鲁斯没有在一旁不断以发号施令的方式挑剔，又隔着衬衫的一层布，不那么完美的绳结也不至于以不够卫生的方式伤到他。虽然杰森怀疑要不是这次只是为了过把瘾，布鲁斯还是喜欢能带来疼痛的方式，但旧绳太粗糙了，即便是时常用武器招呼对方的他们在这种情景下一般会更温和些，说是为了仪式感也好。</p>
<p>杰森倒是直接用指尖的皮肤感受到钩索炸着刺的表面了，隐约感觉手指因为用力摩梭而有些疼，他只系了一小段，还能够晃动手肘，让布鲁斯不至于因为小臂完全被束缚而不得不保持别扭的姿势，这样也更好活动。</p>
<p>“太松了，形状比之前扭曲很多，但确实，还是能感觉到有些刺。”这时的布鲁斯是愿意实时说出自己的感受的。</p>
<p>“我以为这不是产品测评或者是我的临时测验？”杰森将对方被捆在一起的双手往上推，跨坐在已经靠在沙发中的布鲁斯身上，手探向只解开领口一个扣子的衬衫，保持着这个姿势让蝙蝠侠布满伤疤的上身露了出来，又不安分地揉了揉乳尖。</p>
<p>布鲁斯用手肘顶了顶杰森的侧脸，他才放弃摸索上半身，解开了两人的裤子，慵懒地用自己半勃的阴茎蹭着，又松开了搭在绳结上的手，转而摸索着顶端，直到他们都足够挺立能到将粘液蹭到对方的性器上。</p>
<p>然后才蹬掉了裤子，从旁边的柜子抓来润滑和安全套——抱歉，你不能期待当入住的人熟稔地从沙发缝里掏出这些东西，这可是第一场。</p>
<p>被评价为太松的束缚没有让布鲁斯有什么不适，但动起来还是多少会本能地想松开双臂，也因此将一圈圈的绳扯紧了，带来些许瘙痒，还没到刺痛的程度。</p>
<p>杰森早已为邀约做好了准备，一只手背到后面稍作扩张，便够着足够坚硬的养父的阴茎，稳稳地套好，试着含进了一点。另一只手则回到绳子上，滑向布鲁斯并拢的两掌间，在被扣住手指后又往下坐了一点。</p>
<p>他时常被要求用这种姿势取悦自己，顺着重力不加控制地吞到底也不再是什么过分的要求，不过是感觉过深地进入他的体内，在心理上留下过度暴露的慌张。他在找好姿势攻击自己的敏感点后便加快了速度，几次抽插后又懈了力，探向前吻着布鲁斯，要求换人做功。</p>
<p>“那拆开吧。”</p>
<p>费半天劲系上的绳子没给布鲁斯留下一些痕迹便被松开了，杰森想着不如一开始就绑在自己身上，意识到这可能也是布鲁斯想达到的目的，要不受虐狂如他不会仅仅因为卫生这种原因还要求什么隔着影响观感的布料。</p>
<p>他也没办法再想更多，布鲁斯干脆将衬衫脱了，拍了拍他跪坐在两侧的大腿，再抓住他的胯不紧不慢却足够有力地深深插入。杰森在喘息的间隙看向对方的手腕，还是有一些压出来的印子，让他情不自禁将上半身贴得更近，细碎地吻在布鲁斯的颈侧，在抖动的节奏中把呼吸也吹在敏感的耳边。</p>
<p>这样的强度让他们很快就达到巅峰边缘，但杰森已经难以被寻常的摩擦满足了，现在轮到他向布鲁斯提出要求：“你的绳索呢？我知道你有随身带着。”</p>
<p>布鲁斯没有回复，压着他的髋部进入到更深的位置，在得到颤动的长呼吸后抚摸着杰森的脊背表示安抚，他未被触摸的前端又兴奋得发红了，吐出黏液滑落到布鲁斯的耻毛上。</p>
<p>杰森将仍搭在腰上的手抓到自己的咽喉。“拿出你的绳子，布鲁斯……”他将手重叠在布鲁斯的之上，用力收缩了一下，“勒住我。”</p>
<p>“让我窒息……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>布鲁斯觉得自己同意的唯一理由便是有把控杰森身体状况的信心。他直觉地想说出拒绝的话，但沉默之后先是试着自己扼紧了手中的喉咙，听着杰森发出不畅的呼吸声，随后干脆在既定的频率下屏住了呼吸。这没有让他的男孩拿回对呼吸的控制，倒是很快就逼出了更多汗，伴随着紧缩的肠道和更加激动的性器，让交合处滑腻腻的。</p>
<p>接下来才有肌肤以外的东西接触到他。他说过的更光滑的钩索绕上了他昂起头献出的颈部。因为和钩子连在一体，布鲁斯小心地捏在一端，拉动到利器足够远，落在地上而不会因剧烈动作而甩过来的距离，才双手握住较近的部分，开始缩紧。</p>
<p>对他而言在抽动的同时控制窒息的程度也是足够危险的，但他足够了解眼前人的身体特征，也善于控制力道。在深入的时候放松对呼吸的管控并不意味着更轻松，几个来回之后杰森便在缺氧下难以意识到布鲁斯所设定的节奏了。他断断续续地闷哼着，在得到宽容时迫切地张开嘴汲取氧气，但感觉没获得多少又被勒住了呼吸道，还没反应过来的嘴边狼狈地流出涎水。</p>
<p>失控让杰森只能被动地接受快感的冲击，他已经盘旋在边缘了，手指一度抠入布鲁斯的肩膀，现在只勾在对方身侧。而他的掌控者凝视着他的咽喉，放缓了节奏，只在前列腺周围顶弄，将更多注意力放在手心。</p>
<p>布鲁斯感觉到掌内的湿滑，再次托付在他手上的生命让他想腾出一只手来感受对方的脉搏，幸好他们已经不能靠得再近了，杰森的心跳仿佛与他同步，他只需听着对方的呼吸。在那呼吸变得更加急促的时候，他将绳索的两端交到一只手中，近乎发狠地向上一扯，空出来的手快速在龟头揉搓，浅浅对着敏感处的阴茎随之抽动。</p>
<p>然后他听见杰森拔高的鸣声突然被切断，变成无声的干吼，一下松开了绳，停下了耸动的动作，只继续揉弄着顶端，直到杰森找回了声音，喘着气呜咽着一股股流了出来。高潮中的后穴无规律地痉挛着，布鲁斯抚着杰森的后脑勺，让他往自己的方向倒，在拥抱中越过了顶峰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>逐渐平复的呼吸交织在一起，挣扎着先开口的还是杰森。“你、咳、你是从哪里拿出来的这东西。”他因还不顺畅的呼吸皱着眉，却笑着摸了摸现在松垮地挂在他肩上的钩索，其实比想象中重，同样是不适合当作什么情趣道具的东西。人家本来也就是方便他们移动的场上工具，他倒真是擅长物尽其用。</p>
<p>杰森胡乱想着，撑起酸软的大腿把自己的屁股从软下来的阴茎上拔了起来。安全套不小心滑落出来，一同流出的还有堵在身体里的润滑液，比这还羞耻的情况发生了太多次，他没有感到羞赧，只是还保持着敏感的后穴感受到异物的经过，又缩了缩。</p>
<p>他把钩索从自己脖子上拿了起来，保持着套索状换到了布鲁斯的颈侧。讨要糖果的小孩可没有费心的家长那么温柔，他拿起一段绕了四五圈，让布鲁斯为了与跪立起的他对视而不得不抬起头，威胁似地稍微拉了下。不是说布鲁斯的颈长不能让他再多玩两圈，不过他并没有勒住布鲁斯的计划，只是在又一个吻后说：“所以你要帮我洗沙发套吗？哥谭王子。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>